User talk:Nafisa.t13/Archive 1
Sorry, not yet. 69.106.233.70 00:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Who're you? Hey, it's Ohiogal07. Will you accept my friend request? The pic of gaia is not really fanart. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 14:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nafisa. You wanted to talk ... ??? Hey, this is Ohiogal07. Who is your godly parent? Just to let you know, I fixed your user boxes. Hope you dont mind. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I saw the rollback box was messed up, but when I went to fix it I saw you copied the code for the boxes instead of the templates, so I replaced the code with the templates and put them in a table. When posting User Boxes, all you need to add is the Template part, the part that says . I also edited your friend list. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 15:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) How's life in Bangladash? I read about that country last year. Interesting culture.PercyJacksonfan12 (talk •contribs) 15:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) One Last Thing One last thing, the below code looks exactly like your current signature, but the yellow part is a link to your talk page. Ok, I'm done helping...Unless I find something else. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] Alright, but I think I fixed everything I had planned on fixing. Just the Userboxes, the friend box, and the signature. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 15:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) How can I always tell it's you when you don't leave a signiture? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?] 23:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ummm...i think so. I need to check, and right now i'm really busy. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 13:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC)goodnight! thanks!! Hey Nafisa, someone wanted to know how we could become friends . . . is there some special process or could we just say "Oh, we both want to be friends so we are!"? Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me about that chat vandalism?[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyperborean Hyperborean']'' Talk ~I Am Legend''' 14:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That comment of mine on the "Rethinking" blog was meant to Perseus. I edited it to clarify. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyperborean Hyperborean']'' Talk ~I Am Legend''' 15:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by chat vandalism? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 20:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I’m on now. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 02:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) What did rimo do? And because I’m about to put you on my sandbox as a rollback, please refrain from changing your avatar too often. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok, and thanks, I understand. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 15:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ummm...may i see the previous pic? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 09:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) go ahead and change it. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 09:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I never knew we can only add statues thats why I was adding paintings. And also for finding a statue of Venus that is'' less exoposive'', Gods I thought I would die finding one.North star (talk •contribs) 12:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nafisa, how did you get the "I am a psychatrist. I am not a psychic. I am a PSYCH-o!"on your signature?Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 13:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Please reply to this on MY talk page. Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would love to have one. Can you the catch phrase be: "If winners never quit, and quitters never win, then who was the fool who first said: quit while you're ahead?" I don't care what fonts and colors, you can choose, but please also put Olivia Grace in there somewhere, at the end or beginning, your choice again. Just please make it awesome. :) Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin voting normally starts when one or more admins leave for an extended period of time. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, weapon's and objects arent events. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I wont be 24. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes the sword was made in The Demigod Files, but the sword itself isnt an event. For example, if I went somewhere on vacation and bought a hat, he vacation would be an event in my life, but the hat would still be a hat. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 15:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) And they said 24th because they think I'm a year older than I actually am. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) when it's open. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 18:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Im on chat [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maimer1882 Maimer1882][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maimer1882 ~Put up or shut up] 23:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, and plus, it was 4:30pm, not 9:30pm [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?] 01:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I see he really said something rude. But he shouldn't be banned forever since he apologized. If he does it again he will be banned permanently [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Menara M'εηα'rα'][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Menara ~ ''The one you least expect] 10:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) nafi? your not online?hahahShinesiaton (talk •contribs) 11:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) That picture of crover was concept art for The Lightning Theif, like that picture of Percy and Annabeth in the animal truck. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 ''Darkcloud1111''][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 '''~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) How about this? I save your pic to the wiki, then upload it to my sandbox. The image file will be this: File:Nafisa.t13. Then whenever you change it, update it to that file, and it will automatically change it in my sandbox. Deal? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 19:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Nafisa, how did you edit your title and vital statistics on your profile? I cannot figure out how to do that. Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Everyone keeps talking about Rimo like he did something bad . . . what did he do? Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. OK. Thanks. So . . . about my custom signature that you were helping me with. Where can I make that? I feel bad that you are having to do that for me. Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Admins normally dont spread word of another person's blocks, at least I dont. Gossip tends to get out of hand after all. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much. You're so nice. Would "Good friends are like stars. You can't always see them, but you know they're there." work or would it be too long? Ohiogal07 (talk •contribs) 14:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay look first off. I'm Rules Enforcer here. It's my job to deal out the punishments. ANY and I mean ANY sort of trouble comes to me so I can deal out the apropriate punishment. You can be my deputy but everything about the rules comes to me okay? "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 15:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ya, he's pretty much always like that. While he is considered the rule enforcer, not every act of vandalism or rule breaking goes to him as every admin is expected to uphold the rules. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 16:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) In response to your little message to Dark. Everything that pertains with dealing out punishments or breaking rules. Simple talk I could care less about. Just rules and punishments. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 16:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) dealio. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) nafi? oh i really have to go because my battery is going low..imsorry and goodnight!!!Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 11:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) i'll be back tomorrow. i promise then we'll talk.the same time thanks!!hahah goodbye!!!!Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 12:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) How can you do that?! I've been rather curious about how people have the..er...I don't know if there is a particular name for, you know, like you having that fancy neon green dialoge after your username and how Darkcloud has that "Fastest Hero Alive" and you know many other users like Menara having that red cursive or another font for her name. I would like to have one....so..you know how to have one, don't you? Please tell me if you do, I would really appreciate it.North star (talk •contribs) 12:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Font color: Silver, Font: Italics or any other..your choice, Catch Phrase: ....okay I've got two, tell me which one is better, § "Trouble and Devastation, are my Best Friends." or § "Maintain distance, I only look shiny from far, but if you came close, you might disintegrate." okay here it goes now choose or if you find both of the lame then suggestNorth star (talk •contribs) 13:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, i had to leave for school. Im sincerely sorry[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maimer1882 Maimer1882][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maimer1882 ~Put up or shut up] 13:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Fantabulious!North star (talk •contribs) 13:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, one thing . . . how do you change the font on your custom signature? Olivia Grace - Glory lies not when we fall, but in rising every time we fall. (talk •contribs) 13:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) i commented on the a blog at a time blog. I'm sorry. I found a new quote that I thought would work better. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Please forgive me! Do you think you could put that quote in there? I'm so so so sorry. Please don't be mad and thank you for doing all of this work for me. You are a great friend. Olivia Grace - Glory lies not when we fall, but in rising every time we fall. (talk •contribs) 14:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ok. that is hilarios! [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?] 14:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Nafisa. --Ohiogal07--Glory lies not when we fall, but in rising every time we fall. (talk •contribs) 14:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Submit a resume for the olympian council. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maimer1882 Maimer1882][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maimer1882 ~Put up or shut up] 14:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Um, hey. I'm Mary. I just wanted to say I love your quotes. I also wanted to ask: Have you read "Need" by Carrie Jones? Because you mentioned pixies and her name, so I thought I'd ask. Have a good night. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 17:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You're gonna think I'm stupid, but what is the Olympian Counsel? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?] 01:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've read them! HUGE fan. And Team Astley, duh! <3 I love him. I knew I'd like this character since the moment he appeared. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 13:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! the signature looks perfect!North Star--I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard 13:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing it again and again and again but no change, no link and not even the italic font. North Star--I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard 13:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just so you know, I'll be probably on The Vampire Diaries Wiki. The link's on my box, too. Glad we chatted. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 14:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) no it's fine now, I read the whole signature page and fixed as well as changed it myself but all the credits goes to you! thanks again. North Star-[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:North_star I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard]14:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) When typing code on a page, place at the end so the page doesnt activate the code. As even if you go to source mode, the code would be messed up as the page would have tried to activate the code. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Lucky you! I'm right here! [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 14:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You want the Theme designer. In the bottom bar is an option called My Tools. One of the options that appears when you bring your mouse to it is the Theme designer. The Logo for your site will be under the option Woodmark, while the background option would be the Customize option. We normally ask a staff member to do our background. Hope this helps. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 14:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You dont have to if you dont want to. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] No problem, and nice job on the site. Pretty impressive how you did it all yourself! [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyperborean Hyperborean] Talk' ~I Am Legend' 21:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Horrible...not any other word just horrible! What has happened here?! there used to be a time when we all peacefully discussed on blogs, and I mean blogs with real meaning, edits were on their full sway and then came vs. blogs... yes I did participate in them but they were just hot debates but it started to get ugly. Then came Plan C which was supppose to control things but the exact opposite happpened. I don't know what's coming next... [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:North_star North Star][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:North_star '--I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard'] 12:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) You make it sound easy although we both know it's not going to be, Users like PJFG are protesting. It can turn out to be a rebellion. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:North_star North Star][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:North_star '--I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard'] 13:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) not now, gotta go. Bye [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:North_star North Star][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:North_star '--I know I'm shiny, but Maintain Distance, Disintegrating Hazard'] 13:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm online now.[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyperborean Hyperborean] Talk' ~I Am Legend' 14:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) PS: I took the liberty of adding you to my friends list, I hope you don't mind.[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyperborean Hyperborean] Talk' ~I Am Legend' 14:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) You haven't updated your pic! ;( Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) i am so sorry nafisa..we really need to talk.please Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 12:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Cole Hilton. Would you like to be friends? --Cole Hilton-- Only those who dare to fall greatly achieve greatly. (talk •contribs) 13:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) sure. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 06:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My gf came so i left. --[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maimer1882 Maimer1882][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maimer1882 ~Put up or shut up] your not online?Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 12:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) im here,..hahahShinesiaton (talk •contribs) 13:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) hey..tabs where did you go??Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 14:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry but im sleepy.hahah. oh and eione said hi and she said that she would be gone for a week and nxt friday she would go back.Shinesiaton (talk •contribs) 14:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to be friends? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:ColeHilton '--Cole Hilton--'' '][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ColeHilton Only those who dare to fall greatly achieve greatly.] 13:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nafisa, how come you aren't coming onto the wiki so often this month? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 01:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck! Is there a way to watch it on American TV? And also I just relized, if I never told you where in america I live, how did you know I lived in colorado? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 22:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I pretty much doubt there is... [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 22:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) No, we only have numbered channels. Any way, you can find my code on Template:SRB when you click on edit. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 14:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can I u end the block now?It's been 3 weeks.I still cant go on chat.(User:Rimo13) Ouch, glad I'm not Rimo13 right now... [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 02:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Here are step-by-step instructions for making an Archive. I wrote them so if I missed a step, let me know so I can fix it. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud1111 Darkcloud1111][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darkcloud1111 ~Fastest Hero Alive] 09:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC)